pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
Monquista
Long an inconsequential, isolated backwater in the outer rim of the Spiral, Monquista recently became one of the preeminent powers in the Spiral, almost overnight, thanks to the massive infusion of gold and wealth its inhabitants pried from the ancient ruins in their colony of Skull Island. Monquista is home to a race of diminutive Monkeys- the Monquistans, who make up for their slight statures with massive egos and harsh tempers. Monquistans have a highly structured (some would even say oppressive) society, where manners, personal dignity and reputation are valued above all else. Disagreements over the most trivial matters turn into the stuff of generational feuds and, to many outsiders Monquistan politics and priorities, can seem downright silly. The Monquistans believe they have brought themselves up out of barbarism through sheer force of will and that they are the only truly civilized beings in the Spiral– all others are barbarians and pretenders. As a result, the Monkeys are well-mannered to a fault– to imply that a Monquistan is acting wild, brutish, or like a wild monkey is the greatest insult one can levy. Well-mannered need not mean friendly: political intrigue between the Monarchy, the Holy Monquisition, and the various Noble Houses is vicious and deadly. Monquistan politics are notoriously fluid: a noble house can find that blood enemies from a month ago are now relatives by marriage and, therefore, dear friends. Monquistan nobles and officials often seem, to outsiders, to have no memory: they arbitrarily turn on people they recently supported and praised, or greet blood enemies with effusive praise, never acknowledging any dispute. Monquista is ruled over by a King and Queen (the power behind the throne changes day to day!), advised by the Holy Monquisition and presided over by the Noble Houses. Each faction seeks to advance its fortunes however it can. Every Monquistan is the member of a Noble House and, thanks to the endless web of marriage alliances and the shifting political landscape, all of them have some claim (however remote) to royal line. Even lowly servants are some kind of distant third cousin to a famous past king, causing everyone in the cluster to have a constant air of superiority. History Before the events of Pirate101, Monquista was the first nation in the Spiral to reach Skull Island. They found more than they could've hoped for in the form of mountains of gold, inlaid in the rock of the temples they found in the area. Prying as much as their ships could carry from the ruins, Monquista went from an absolute nobody of a nation to an instant world power practically overnight. During the events of Pirate101, the player meets Monquista very early on. Unfortunately, the player's relations with Monquista quickly go sour, as the player is sent to The Presidio to rob the place of some spices. Naturally, the player faces many Monquistan soldiers (among them the Presidio's commander, El Nebuloso) and earns a place on Monquista's most wanted list. Things quickly become even more unpleasant during the attempt of the player to sign a trade treaty between Monquista and Skull Island on behalf of Captain Avery; since Avery says that Governor Ortega is in control of the nearest Monquistan colony and the gift that will be given- the Monkey Chalice -was a treasure that was once in the custody of his family, it seems things will go smoothly... unfortunately, they don't. The locals of Puerto Mico are quick to "make a monkey" (no pun intended) out of the player by having him dress in a "suit" that, honestly, is flat-out ridiculous (but apparently "necessary" for meeting the governor)! Even worse, the local ruler, Governor Medina, ends up insulted by the player's gift, informs the player that Governor Ortega was declared an enemy of the crown long ago and subsequently tells the player via his Majordomo that he will never sign their treaty. Fortunately, not all hope is lost. The Majordomo, being considerably more friendly (and more intelligent when he knows that the player robbed the Presidio) than his master, informs the pirate of another way to sign the treaty. Directing the player to the local church, a bargain is given by Bishop Hidalgo- capture and return Gortez- a rogue Monquistador -and his "Gold Monkey" treasure to Puerto Mico and the treaty will be signed, no questions asked. Unfortunately, though Gortez is captured, the old governor ends up replaced by a new ruler- Governor Duarte. She claims she has no knowledge of what has transpired between the player and Governor Medina and states that, if Gortez has done wrong, the player has to be the one to deal with it by escorting him to Monquista City. Following the acquisition of travel papers and the acquisition of the player's first Windstone, the journey to Monquista occurs. Upon reaching the castle of Monquista's royalty- King Fernando the Sixth and Queen Isadore, to be precise -it seems that relations with Monquista have improved considerably. The king and queen thank the player for all they have done for Monquista, but ask only one favor- deliver Gortez to Zenda. The player does, under the pretense that Gortez is to be rehabilitated; unfortunately, things turn sour quickly when it is revealed that the player is to be executed along with Gortez. Upon defeating the offenders and rescuing Gortez, the Pirate and their crew dispose of Zenda's warden and the local guards. Though Monquista's relations with the player are in shambles, they quickly gain a relationship with a new power in Monquista- the Opposition. Working alongside the freedom fighters, the player worsens relationships with Monquista but, against all odds (and the appearance of the new Governor Varga), a treaty between Monquista and Skull Island is forged. Work with Monquista goes silent until the player reaches Cool Ranch. Sadly (for the rebels), the war has been going in the kingdom's favor, as the nobles are unwilling to help the rebels and their cause. Gortez (who has become the rebel's general and has his own ship) has a plan to turn the tide and improve things. His plan involved freeing Napoleguin from Fort Elena with help from Mustang Sally, but the plan encountered an unexpected snag and Sally was thrown in the clink with Napoleguin. Naturally, it falls to the player to make things right. Gortez points the player to the Scurvy Dogs, who were apparently going to help Sally with breaking into the fort. After performing some tasks that worsen relationships with Monquista even more (which involve sinking several Monquistan ships and capturing the famous Monquistan captain, the Brass Monkey). With some help from Catbeard, the player breaks in, frees Napoleguin and Sally and makes the revolution in Monquista run all the more smoothly. Gortez thanks the player again for their service before leaving. If the player is a Buccaneer, then there is one extra encounter with Monquista before the trek into Marleybone. In a promotion quest for Barnabus, the player is sent to meet with the rebel leaders in Zenda. Again, the nobles are too cowardly to help the rebels, but a Monquistan artifact- the Sword of St. Simian -may tip the scales fully into the rebels' favor. Journeying toward MooShu from a tip given by the Iron Monkey, the player eventually tracks down the Sword to a band of Pig bandits; unfortunately, the crown has realized at this point that the Opposition may prove successful and has sent Monquisitor Cesar- one of their best spies -to claim the Sword before the player can. In a final battle, however, the Monquisitor and his goons are defeated and the sword is claimed. As payment for the Sword, Gortez gives Barnabus a new suit of armor and a new axe. Following the events of Marleybone, Catbeard informs the player that Monquista is now under new jurisdiction- The Opposition won the civil war and Gortez is now king of Monquista (with Queen Eleanor as his queen)! By this point, Monquista's relationship with the player is spectacular- Gortez even freely gives the player access to Aquila. Trivia *Monquista is based off the Spanish Empire. *Monquista is said to have colonies in Krokotopia, possibly called Oryx. Category:Worlds Category:Locations